


Phaele, terrible mother. Doting godmother

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Children, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: This story revolves around Phaele and her relationship with two children. one is her two year old niece Tamadia and the other is her eight year old sorta adopted child that she is caring for Shadani.On one side she spoils Tamadia whenever she can and  on the other her relationship with Shadani is shaky at best.





	Phaele, terrible mother. Doting godmother

When the woman entered the room she did so with the respect of a subordinate. She knocked on the door and awaited a response, which came in the form of a muffled “what?” from inside. She entered the room and heard a sigh of disapproval. She seated herself while keeping her eyes to the floor. Then when she built up the courage she lifted her head to lock eyes with Shadani. The courage left her immediately. 

Phaele was buckling under the judging gaze of the child. They were seated in her “Office.” Officially it was in fact her office but she never used it. So most of the time she just sends Shadani, the child boring a hole through her with a knowing stare, whenever she wants to do something in the lab that children shouldn't be around for. Sometimes adult things with pretty ladies, mostly testing out super dangerous experimental inventions could be harmful for bystanders. 

The cold, dead eyes remained locked on the woman’s. To make it worse, the child sat behind the desk and she was seated in a chair in front of it. 

Anger flared in Phaele’s mind every few seconds as she remembered the reversed power dynamic but with great effort, physically shivering each time, she shoved it down. She was in the wrong, and the child was right to be angry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The toddler’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw “Aunty Fail.” What has been a normal day got so much better when she saw her second favorite person (behind her mom). 

The woman had entered the house unannounced during breakfast. Across from the door and past the living room, the family sat at the kitchen table. The High elf woman Neristina, her 2 year old daughter Tamadia, and their 2 dogs, who also sit upright in chairs. 

The child launched herself out of her high chair in an effort to get at her godmother as quickly as possible. “Be careful Tamadia!” her mother yelled as the child hit the ground. A normal child would have stumbled or even flubbed the landing and fell prone but not Tamadia. 

She had inherited the natural athleticism of her Father (Zaark) and the flexibility of her mother. Upon hitting the ground she landed on the balls of her feet and used the momentum of the jump to launch herself forward. She tucked in her chin and her shoulders and back glided across the tile floor until she became upright, performing a perfect roll and losing none of her forward momentum as she sprinted towards her aunt.

Pahele got down on one knee, arms spread wide to accept the toddler’s love.   
  


XXXXXXXXXXX

“I’m sorry” 

After 3 minutes of silent staring, Phaele momentarily killed it but blurted out this phrase. But much like the zombies Bella makes, the silence rose from the grace even stronger than before. The weight of it bearing down on her. Another few minutes pass and she begins to even doubt that she spoke in the first place. The child’s face is still frozen in the annoyed expression and the eyes never leave her for the entire time. She felt trapped in the situation and the silence only grew louder as the seconds passed until it was resounding in her head. She was beginning to build up the courage to speak again (or perhaps for the first time) she was shown mercy by her captor

“Sorry for what?” shadani’s voice was cold and measured. Keeping eye contact with the older demigod.

The older woman’s eyebrow shot up in confusion. She unconsciously admitted defeat in looking down at the floor while she contemplated. Surely the child didn't forget what happened a few hours ago. The other eyebrow slowly rose in realization.  _ Is this little bitch pulling a  _ **_power move_ ** _ on me?  _

Her neck snapped as she looked up to meet the girl’s gaze once again. She was met with a different expression. The look of annoyance was still there, but this time one eyebrow was cocked. The girl WAS testing her. And she expected an answer. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

The hug was very short lived as they usually were. After a solid second of squeezing the child slipped from Phaele’s grasp and bolted out of the door and through the legs of Anthony, Phaele’s bodyguard. The man spouted curses as the child made him stumble, almost dropping the luggage of his charge as he entered the home. His mutters turned to exclamations as Phaele herself pushed her way past him. He was able to regain his footing enough to quickly enter and dodge out of the doorway before the worried mother 

The child was so eager to go outside because she could fly. More specifically she was finally allowed to fly. Because her mother couldn't fly, Tamadia was only allowed to fly supervised by Phaele or her grandmother (a silver dragon). 

As soon as she got outside the girl summoned her silver draconic wings, they fit perfectly though the little holes on the back of the jumpsuit which reformed to close around the stems of the wings once they were finished growing.. As they should, the magic jumpsuits take a lot of work and time for Phaele to make and she didn't want Tamadia tearing through it like last time. The child took off into the sky as soon as her wings were ready to.

Phaele on the other hand preferred to fly in the state that she spent most of her days. Her beautiful dress that she used for public appearances shifted around her body. The skirt part molded to her legs, the elbow length sleeves extended to her wrists, and the cloth shifted from beautiful silk to a comfortable yet durable fabric. She looked at a versaci grease monkey.

Unbefitting a woman of her status she casually unzipped the top part of her jumpsuit and tied the arms around her waist, exposing her tank top beneath to the world. Rolling her shoulders she unfurls her angelic wings. She hides them away when in public but whenever she is in her workshop she leaves them out. 

After a few hesitant flaps she too takes off, darting after the child before she got too much of a lead on her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Phaele left the room humiliated. She had submitted to a girl four times her junior. For lack of better words the girl bitched her out. And the worst part was that deep down, somewhere far past her injured pride, she respected the girl for it.

The girl reminded her of herself. She felt some kind of kindred spirit.

It makes sense, their lives paralleled at points. Phaele never knew her parents (at least on a personal level, she knows her mom is the goddess of winter) and Shadani never knew her parents essentially. Both of them were unwillingly chosen by the gods and “gifted” godly powers. And both of them felt utterly alone in this world at time.

But there were also key differences. Phaele was heralded as a literal godsend from her birth while Shadani was treated like utter garbage from those around her. Phaele grew up royalty, and never wanting for anything. Shadani had been homeless her whole life until 4 months ago. Phaele’s powers were productive, easy to control, and actively improved her life. Shadani’s powers were destructive, out of control, and a detriment to the girl herself and anyone around her. 

But still, that display of dominance, that cool head, the sheer arrogance of what she just did, makes her a girl after Phaele’s own heart. 


End file.
